


Forever

by HeroesBreath



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Steve Rogers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality?, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Bottom Tony Stark, Consensual Sex, Knotting, Lack of Communication, M/M, Porn, Scratching, Some Plot, Top Steve Rogers, Vampire Tony Stark, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolf Transforming, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesBreath/pseuds/HeroesBreath
Summary: Tony and Steve have been dating for a while now and everything is perfect. Tony just wants to take the next step in their relationship.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb idea I had at 2 am and this has been sitting in my google docs for a month now. Completed but not published..

Tony is probably breaking at least 50 Blood-Sucker Laws, but when has he ever followed the rules? It's in his DNA to break things as mundane as laws and regulations and whatnot, Tony doesn't abide by them.

But this, undoubtedly, would get him shunned in the Vampire community—if he hasn't been already.

Tony is dating a werewolf after all. A man: tall, blond, and handsome full of righteousness and patriotism. The one and only Captain America, as everyone would see him as. But Tony sees him as just Steve Rogers, which is good enough for him. Though, both their species would disagree with their romantic bond, they would prefer that they stuck to their own kind.

However, Tony found interest in Steve and Steve loved doing what people told him not to do. What was better is that Steve was still technically alive, meaning Tony could feed on him and never have to worry about taking too much

Steve would pull him off anyway if he got too greedy. They were a match made in heaven.

And the sex was good too.

Which is why Tony knows how taboo this idea is and how outlandish it is to be even thinking about it. But he'd been reading about it for a while and he would love to just try it, even if it didn't work the way they want it to.

Tony placed the tablet he was using down onto the countertop, a sigh escaping his lips before he could even hold it back. Admittedly, he was afraid. He wouldn't know if this could remind Steve how this relationship couldn't last, that they've been playing this whole time. It's been three years, nearing a fourth but it doesn't mean their relationship is as solidified as they made it out to be. After all, they both can live for centuries, a few years was equivalent to just a month for them.

The thought of it made Tony's chest ache, the thought of this ending so soon. He's grown attached to Steve, he's never felt anything like it before. Tony would even go on to say that he loved Steve—deeply loved him. He's never said it before, he was afraid to in the case Steve took it the wrong way. He craves the witty banter between them, or the times when they try cooking and failing to make an edible meal for the team, or even when they sit in comfortable silence with their arms around each other.

Tony doesn't want to give it up. But he also wants a step forward in this relationship.

Just then, the man of the hour steps through the elevator door. Steve Rogers stood onto the platform above the living room and spotted Tony at his place by the bar. "I thought I sensed you overthinking." Came the wolf's chuckle as he joined Tony and wrapped an arm around his waist from behind. Instantly, Tony's worries subsided, replaced with adoration and calm. He hummed, tilting his head slightly so Steve can leave a kiss to his neck.

"You know me so well."

"That or the fact I couldn't hear you swearing from the top floor so I feared the worst. Are you hungry?"

“Nope,” Tony responded with a soft laugh and turned in Steve's arms, planting a kiss on the Captain's lips. Steve returned it in earnest his hands finding home onto Tony's waist. When he pulled back, he was still smiling at Tony, a thick brow raised. "Then are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

Tony couldn't help but tease the blond. "What are you going to do if I don't?" His dark lashes fluttered innocently up at him.

Steve scoffed, a faint smile still gracing his pink lips. "You're a pain, you know that?"

With a snort, the Stark shook his head. "Yeah I am, but you know what you signed up for, don't point this on me."

"I'm not pointing anything, doll."

Tony tilted his head up, smirking, "Call me doll one more time and you’ll be sleeping in the doggy bed tonight."

Steve laughed, loud and bright, to the point that his extended canines were visible for the vampire to see. They weren’t as sharp as Tony’s but they were definitely quite impressive, Tony enjoys the fact that he’s the only one who can see them.

“I think doll fits you perfectly. You’re flawless like a porcelain doll.”

The brunet snorts, “Yes, because a porcelain doll can grow facial hair.”

“They can, you’re proof, _Doll_ ”

“I’m serious about the doggy bed, hun.”

Steve leaned down closer, his breath on his ear. Enough to make Tony shiver in anticipation but Steve didn't say anything. Actually, he was completely frozen against Tony. "Steve?" He asked, turning his head to see Steve not even focusing on him, and instead, looking down at the countertop.

Tony turned in question before spotting the Starkpad laying on the flat surface and projecting the article Tony was reading.

Werewolf Bonding.

Which explains why Steve is tense and Tony remembers the dilemma he was having not five minutes ago—realizes just how awful an idea this was. He shouldn't have thought of it; A vampire bonding with a werewolf is uncanny, unheard of, more so than a Vampire and a werewolf _dating_.

Tony let out an awkward laugh in a weak attempt to lighten the air. "Surprise?" It's possibly the worst thing he could say in this situation but with every passing second, every silent moment from Steve, his chest constricted more and more. It was hard to find anything right to say.

Steve pulled back, though, only a short distance. Tony considered it a win, Steve was still an arms reach away from him, his hands now placed on Tony's biceps. The blond looked down at him, flurries of emotions running in his eyes that Tony couldn't read, so he didn't bother.

Tony cleared his throat, he might as well explain himself. Since Steve doesn’t feel inclined to do so anytime soon. "You see, I think we've been going strong. I love what we have, I really do and I wouldn't mind staying like this for as long as you'll have me, but I thought, _Hey, why not step up our relationship?_ You see, Vamps don't have much, we're all bitter and lonely—It's a drag, really—and we don't typically stay with other's very long because, see above, we're bitter and lonely. But Wolves are like family and they have packs and stuff so I figured we could do _your_ thing. Which is...This," He turned back to gesture to the tablet, all the while he spoke, Steve hasn't taken his eyes off of Tony.

It was making Tony increasingly nervous, but he trudged on.  "I want to bond with you, Steve. If you'll let me." It was straight-forward, a good enough proposition. A yes or no decision made by Steve, who looked guilty. Tony was waiting for the rejection, so he quickly added: "It was stupid of me to think that, sorry." Another feeble attempt to fix what can't be fixed.

"No," Steve's sounded strong in the sense that he knew he meant his words, but his voice contained strain, as if he was trying to keep himself together "No," He repeated weakly, "Don't be sorry...It's just..." Finally, Tony could notice a distinct emotion on Steve's face, one that showed more than the others. It was worry. Steve was chewing on his bottom lip and his brows were drawn together, he was worried about something.

"A bond isn't easy. Before, During, and After. And it takes a long time. Not to mention it might not work with the both of us, considering our stature."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not of the same species as you...Wait, What?"

Finally, Steve gave a weak smile. "There's a reason why we're claimed as the Team's Mom and Dad."

Tony didn't get it at first but when he did, his eyes widened. "What? Me? But I'm not even a furry."

Steve chuckled and pulled back from Tony, only to lean across the countertop behind him. "You don't have to be, everyone can have characteristics of one, even if it only shines in certain situations. For example, Bruce reeks of Alpha when he's hulked out, but otherwise, he's submissive. Like a beta or Omega."

Tony was uncharacteristically quiet, mostly because his mind was still reeling over that fact. He was considered an alpha, despite not even being a wolf. That said a lot, Tony does like being considered second in command after Steve but he thought it was because of his relationship with the Captain, not that he had any form of leadership in him.

Either way, this makes the bonding thing sound more and more difficult by the second. With a loud groan of annoyance, he pressed his head in his hands. "I'm such an idiot. This isn't going to work at all."

In an instant, Steve's hand was on Tony's shoulder, comforting, gentle. "It could work. We could...We could try if you want, Tony. I'll be willing to try if you are. It's just that..." Steve gulped slightly before sighing. "It'll be more than the other times we had sex together. I won't be—"

"I know," Tony started, effectively cutting Steve off. "You'll be larger and a wolf, I read that far." He lifted his head to grin at Steve. "I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Steve wanted to protest further but didn't know what else to say. With a defeated sigh, he nodded. "Well then...I'll...I'll set up in the Penthouse. You stay here." And with that, the Captain turned and left.

Tony felt lighter, knowing that it didn't go as horribly as he thought it would.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony forgot about it. When Steve left to do whatever, Tony gave himself time to marathon a TV show for the small victory, on top of drinking some stored blood from his beloved. It's nothing like human blood and it slightly burns but it gives him a small high. It's possibly similar to human's with alcohol, not that Tony could ever get the same effects for alcohol as humans do. In actuality, it tastes rather bitter to him. 

Tony ended up falling asleep on the couch, stretched out over the furniture like a starfish with no regards of decency if someone came in. He looked unattractive but he'd only make a fuss of it if he was conscious during the time.

When he awoke, he still didn't remember what perspired before, the conversation, or the planning. He only dragged himself up to the penthouse to sleep on a real bed. However, when the elevator doors opened and the scene before him stretched out before him, everything that they spoke about prior came back to him like a smack to his face. And he was wide awake. 

How could he have forgotten? But it was also hours, did Steve call him up but Tony was too deep in sleep to answer?

Steve stood from his spot on a single chair, his body bare save for the boxers that hugged his body in all the right places. He was nervous, his face and shoulders slightly pink from embarrassment. He wasn't hard, quite the opposite really. He looked sick and Tony felt a bit of pity.

"Hey Steve, sorry that I didn't show up earlier, I kind of fell asleep. You know we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Steve shook his head. "I didn't call you yet...Kind of uh...I didn't know...I wasn't." Steve is clearly still worried about this decision, that explained a lot. And Tony understood that _that_ was the reason why Steve hadn't called.

Tony stepped closer to and placed a hand on Steve's cheek, placing a kiss on his lips. Tony felt the tension leave his lover. "It's okay, Steve, I understand." With Steve relaxing under his hand, Tony took the time to actually look at Steve's set-up.

It was like a small nest. Sheets upon sheets were in the center, along with towels and a few pillows.  Around the cluster of blankets were various items, two bottles of lube (Steve always liked to be prepared), water bottles, a first aid kit, some extra towels, and another folded blanket. And to box everything in, some furniture was set up around the area.

Steve sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck, which was also pink in hue. "It's um... The bed is too small to fit... _me_...And I wouldn't want..." He swallows thickly. "—This has to be comfortable for you too. If you want me to... _Adjust_ it, I can."

Tony gave the area a quick once over again. "I mean it's not a pillow fort but it'll do."

"I can make a pillow fort," Steve added hastily but Tony raised a hand with a soft laugh.

"No, Steve, It's fine. It's perfect actually." And it was true. The entire set-up provided comfort and protection, Steve made it with Tony completely in mind. Steve could have easily just set down one blanket and no pillows. Tony would be none the wiser. But instead the blond had outdone himself, if Tony weren’t already in love with him, he would be now.

"Okay," His voice was small, something Tony would prefer his partner didn't sound like. He leaned in to kiss him again, deep and passionate.

Steve returned it, if only a little hesitantly. Though his body was working on instinct now, his hands gliding along Tony's clothed waist, trailing upwards before dropping again and snaking under his shirt. Tony hummed his approval into his Boyfriend's mouth and Steve swallowed it up. His thumb rubbed at Tony's nipples, just as the Stark began to roll his hips into Steve's. The blond grunts and the two continue their game of teasing.

Steve finally pulled away from the kiss, trailing downwards to plant soft pecks onto Tony's cold, pale skin, only parting long enough to pull the shirt off of Tony before his lips latched back onto his skin.

Tony responded by letting his nails drag along Steve's back in the way Tony knows Steve likes. The two are of Supernatural being, they enjoy possession and the implications that come with it.

Steve responded by sucking along Tony's skin, leaving purple marks. Tony heals quickly, so hickies that will typically last a week are gone within an hour, much to the two's dismay.  However, Steve's bites are a tad bit more permanent, only because of his werewolf saliva. So whenever Steve got a bit too possessive, he'd leave a few bite marks that last a few days. Not that Tony minds it, he loves flaunting it.

But just because the hickies won't stay for long, doesn't mean Tony doesn't get turned on by the idea of it. He was already feeling needy, his hands now finding Steve's chest, attempting to feel all that he could from the lycanthrope.

"Steve, come on."

"No, we can't rush this."

"Steve, I'm going to blow my load if you don't do _something right now_." He was breathless, weak and wanting.

But Steve was still moving at the pace established before, his lips grazing against Tony's sensitive skin, feeling hot like fire against him. A whine escaped him and Steve made no moves to help him in any way.

Finally, Steve began undoing the button of his pants, starting to drag the clothing down till it fell naturally without his assistance. Tony stepped out from the pant holes and closer to Steve, finding his lips again for another kiss.

The two stumbled onto the sheets, Steve lowering them to the floor with ease, their teeth only gnashing together every so often. Tony snaked his arms around Steve's neck, keeping him close together as the two started a rhythm, grinding their hips together in an attempt to get off. It was enough for Tony, to get off like this, his body desperately wanted it but his mind knew there was better. So he forced his hips to stop, biting his lip while his fangs poked into his skin a bit. Steve lifted his thumb to rub against the bead of blood that appeared, wiping it away 

"I don't want to...I don't want to come off of this."

Steve paused but slowly nodded. He seemed to be having an internal battle against himself, but it appears he got over it because he was speaking not too long afterward. "You might do that multiple times."

"What, come?" Tony raised a brow while Steve nodded.

"I know you have more stamina than a normal human but less than another Werewolf, at least, for this kind of activity. I'm not sure how many times..." Steve trailed off. His eyes were shifting, and he kept wincing as if he was playing scenarios in his head that didn’t particularly favor the both of them.

Tony saved him from the explanation and further self-torment. "Alright, I'm down. Treat me nice, soldier." He grinned.

He looked back at Tony, eyes widening, "You don't have to do this Tony, I don't want to push you."

"I can take it, Cap. And if you haven't noticed, I enjoy having you in me, I was bound to come off your cock more than once eventually."

Steve figured that was enough and he switched their positions, laying Tony down onto the sheets (which was more comfortable than Tony first thought), his back pressed firmly against it. Steve had a determined look on his face, only slightly forced. Tony couldn't help but find it endearing, Steve had a way of being painfully cute in situations that he had no permission being such.

Then he was pulling of Tony's boxers, slowly, his eyes raking over Tony's body. He lowered, planting a kiss to his pelvis and trailing along his thigh with soft touches from his lips, following his boxers till he got to the knee and started on the other side. With the boxers off, Steve tossed them outside of the area.

"Strange how I'm naked before you."

Steve laughed and trailed his hands along Tony's sides.

"I don't know if I can do this, Tony. This bonding. The position would mean I couldn't see your face."

Tony snorted. "Doggy Style? Figures." He shook his head afterward. "I know, I like seeing your ugly mug too, you look so focused and open, it's cute. You're cute. But there will have to be some sacrifices, darling."

Steve pouted a bit.  "I like seeing your orgasm face."

"Well, who says you can't? After all, I'm gonna have to come more than once, right?"

"You don't _have_ to," Steve argued. "It's just more than likely that you will."

"And you can make me. I can take it. Just get me off on your fingers, you have to stretch me out, right?"

It sounded like a foolproof plan, even Steve couldn't argue with it, so he nodded in defeat. Tony beamed. "Great! Now before that," He lowered his hand and began to grip Steve's girth from the confines of his boxers. The blond's breath hitched and Tony took that as a good sign as ever. He continued to grip his cock, leaning his head upward to plant soft kisses and a nibble or two along his neck, bring up beads of blood for him to lick. A small snack.

Steve was panting, his hips bucking slightly against Tony's hand for friction. He was needy too, and Tony was thankful he wasn't the only one who was painfully hard.

Steve grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. "Hold on," He said through gritted teeth. Tony would have loved to push for it but he settled with a knowing and triumphant grin instead. Steve pulled his own boxers off with a bit of maneuvering and tossed it to the side, grabbing a bottle of lube.  He popped it open and squeezed some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up slightly. His non-lubricated hand went to lift Tony's legs up and position him for entry.

Tony was excited for the most part, only slightly nervous as he always is with Steve. It's not that he doesn't trust Steve, it's the idea that Steve can break him if he wanted to, and vice versa. They are enemies, after all, made to kill each other. Or, at the very least,  do a lot of damage.

The danger is what gives Tony the rush, and he thinks it's the same for Steve. The feeling of putting your trust in your natural born enemy, wondering if instinct will kick in and lunge for the attack when they're at their weakest state? It hasn't happened before but those were the times where Steve wasn't completely wolfed out. He had some control, at the very least. Now, though, Steve has to be large and furry. There's no telling what will happen during their bonding session. Tony will just have to put full faith into the other, not that he hasn't done so before.

Steve squirted some lube onto his entrance, which caused Tony to hiss slightly from the temperature. He's often cold, being undead has that effect on him, but being surrounded by something as warm as Steve changes his temperature enough to be affected by the cold lube. It didn't last long though because Steve was pushing a finger into him and the cool gel left his mind. He was already whining from the intrusion, feeling his cock bob in interest.

Steve pushed all the way, keeping Tony from squirming. He was drawing this out and Tony could only lay there and beg for more.

Steve didn't relent, only pressing his finger in and out, placing gentle kisses on the back of Tony's thighs. Tony’s toes curled and he went to bucky his hips upward in an attempt to get more friction but Steve pressed his hand down to keep him in place. He pressed in another finger, scissoring the digits to stretch him out

“You look beautiful, Doll,” Steve said from in between Tony’s leg. Steve isn’t really good at dirty talk, everything he says is mostly a praise he gives to Tony. With anyone else, he would brush it off or deliberately moan over it so he wouldn’t have to hear it but with Steve, he would go uncharacteristically silent or throw out a witty retort. And in this case, it was the latter, but before the other could promptly respond, Steve was already pushing in another, curling and massaging Tony's prostate and causing him to moan instead. With the amount of anticipation prior and the thought of what’s next—Steve’s large member stretching him—Tony didn’t think he’d last long.

It took another finger inched through his rim for Tony to see white and Steve's name falling from his lips.

When he came back, Steve was above him, petting his hair one hand while the other was still in between Tony's legs, fingers still deep inside him but still.

" _Shit._ " Tony swore, dropping his head. His stomach had cum on it, a trail of it leading to where his cock sat half hard. "I didn't actually think I'd come off your fingers."

Steve smiled sheepishly and placed a kiss on his nose. "We can stop now. If you want to....I'm not sure if it's going to be an option next time." Steve chewed his bottom lip again and Tony placed his hands on Steve's face.

"Listen, Steve. I want this, I really do. I want this step in our relationship, I want to bond with you." He leaned in to peck Steve's lips. "If you don't that's alright. We don't have to. This could be like any other time and we could try this again another time. Or not at all. This is a team effort and if you're not in it one hundred percent, then I'm not."

Steve didn't respond instantly, he was going over Tony's words in his head, and it was visible. Tony didn't regret his decision for asking to be bonded with Steve, after all, it didn't end their relationship entirely. It either means Steve wasn't a bonding kind of guy or that he isn't ready for it, both are completely fine with Tony.

Steve kissed him again just as he pulled out his fingers and left Tony feeling empty and keening for more, going to sit up to grab the blond. His attempts were met with firm hands going to push him down against the sheets again. "Stay," He commanded and Tony had no choice but to comply, with only minimal whining.

Steve squirted lube along his cock, spreading it generously and adding more to the point that it was leaking off of him, he was being extra cautious with this. He also added more lube along Tony's entrance, having his finger scoop some that escaped and push it inside. This amount of care was a nice thought but Tony was impatient and irrational, his cock already nearing full hardness again.

"For fuck's sake, Steve, _I'm ready._ "

Steve frowned again but didn't protest. He shuffled closer, positioning himself outside Tony's entrance and slowly pushing in.

Steve being inside him always feels as good as the first time. Steve wasn't small, actually, he'd be a bit too much for a regular human. Luckily, Tony isn't human, and his body is able to stretch to accommodate Steve's large girth without the fear that Steve could rupture something.

But even still, Steve acts as if Tony is fragile, which couldn’t be farther from the truth. Rushing Steve at this point would lead to him becoming more and more hesitant, not that Tony can say much, his mind is fogging with the idea that _this is so much better than the fingers._

Steve pressed all the way inside and Tony instinctively wrapped his legs around Steve's waist to keep him in place. After sitting there with Tony running his hands along Steve’s chiseled chest, he finally found his voice. "There you go, big guy, nice and easy." He sighed contently, giving Steve a warm smile. His cock was now completely hard and leaking once more, he was ready to go again. 

Steve still wasn't moving and Tony knows it's because the other wants him to adjust but, right now, he just wants to be used. So the best way is to physically show he’s read rather than wait. He bucked his hips against the other, feeling the head of his cock rub against his prostate. "Ah, Fuck!" He swore, his eyes snapping shut. Just as he heard a surprised grunt from above him.

With that outburst, the blond began to move, his hips rolling into Tony's before pulling back and thrusting earnestly into the other. Tony moaned and wailed, letting out swears and curses.

"You're so beautiful, Tony. Lovely," Steve praised once more, planting kisses on his neck again. "Amazing.. and mine. All mine." This was a better attempt at dirty talk though it might not have the same desired effect as anyone else. _Mine_ —it gave him goosebumps, he felt warmer, though he knows he physically couldn’t, it was a mental feeling. Steve had a way of doing that to him.

"All yours," Tony echoed, followed by a gasp. "More—!" Tony begged, his nails starting to drag along Steve's shoulder blades in an attempt to keep himself latched onto Steve. The blond hissed but didn't stop his relentless fucking, spreading Tony wide from the size of his cock and finding his prostate over and over again without fail.

"Fuck— _Fuck!_ Me. Fuck me, god—Please, _I love you_ , fuck, I love you so much, please!" Tony rambled, words spewing out. He never had much of a filter in bed, only barely able to keep certain things in. He’s learned how to, back during his playboy days. He’d often scream out the wrong name and it never ended well.

Here, he'll say whatever Steve wanted to hear if it meant he'd continue to drill Tony harder into the bed, even if Tony wouldn’t ever dream of saying it in another scenario.

However, it did the opposite sex-crazed Tony’s wishes. Steve stopped, fully sheathed into him. Tony whined, his legs shaking from exertion and he dropped his head. "Nooo," He said in defeat his chest heaving. _Why did he stop?_

"You...You love me?"  Steve's voice was small but out of shock rather than anything.

Tony looked up at him with bleary eyes before the question settled into his lust hazed mind. Then he was perking up. "Oh um.." Shit, he didn't want his confession to be now. "Yes?"

Steve was still silent so Tony took it upon himself to start talking. "You see, I didn't want to tell you in case it was too early in the relationship, even though it's been three years. But we also live for a very, _very_ long time so I thought it's not the right time to say something like that but I do...I really do love you." Tony was looking anywhere but at Steve. He's sure that he'd be heating up from embarrassment if he could. "I have, for a while now."

"I love you too," And those are the words that made Tony turn back to Steve. "You do?"

Steve nodded. "It's very hard not to, you're a very charming man."

Tony cracked a grin, "So I've been told."

Steve smiled, full of love and adoration. He looked more relax, and a tad bit decisive. He leaned down to kiss Tony, and it felt much lighter now that they've confessed. Tony felt like he didn't have to hide much anymore, everything is out in the open now. Like a weight being lifted from their shoulders, especially since they now the feeling is mutual.  

However, Steve was pulling out of Tony much to the brunet's dismay but he quickly flipped the other and Tony was now on his hands and knees. Before he could protest, Steve was back in him and pounding away.

This angle felt much better, made him feel more submissive than usual, which turned him on even more. He stopped thinking again, as to why this new change in position got Steve’s interest, his mind was focusing on _yes! Yes, More!_ and silently pleading to be used over and over again. He wanted Steve to break him, knowing that Steve loved him and would be there to put him back together again when everything was all said and done. _More_  was what he got, just not in the way he thought it would.

Because Steve was growing. He was growing inside of Tony, as if Tony thought that was possible. Steve was poking deeper into Tony and stretching him wider and wider, his legs spreading to accommodate. "Steve, _fuck_  Steve," but instead of his own name being grunted into his ear, it was the whine of a wolf.

Tony looked over his shoulder in shock, just to see a shaggy, dirty blond wolf towering over him, rutting against his backside. Steve did it. He did it, which explains the sudden growth of his cock in him, large enough that Tony _knows_ could kill a human being. But the thought of Tony, having to take both forms of Steve's cock roughly seconds from each other was enough to have Tony releasing all over himself again. He's never came so hard before, and his body was shaking from the intensity of it.

But Steve didn't relent, didn't slow down enough for Tony to catch his breath. This is what Steve meant there wouldn't be a next time, Steve's going by complete animal instinct.

Tony let out a choked sob of pleasure, pressing his face down and taking it, taking Steve's cock as it stretched and poked his insides. Steve was a lot larger than before, and not just in girth. He was much taller than Tony, by a foot or two now. It was to the point that he completely engulfed Tony's body with ease. Steve's clawed and furry hands were outstretched in front of Tony and Tony instinctively reached out to curl his hand along the top of Steve's.

Every so often a bulbous object threatens to breach him as well and Tony was attempting to figure out what it was in his lustful haze. He didn't finish reading the article, only because Steve had already agreed to it so Tony figured he'll learn during the process.

And learn he did.

When it finally pressed towards his entrance again, he understood what it was. A Knot. _Oh god, Steve's going to knot me_. Tony whined again, pushing back against the werewolf in order to encourage himself to take it— _take it all._ His body needed a break, possibly, especially considering he just came, but that didn't stop him from pushing himself onto the other, albeit weakly.

Then suddenly, Steve was biting the juncture between his neck and shoulder, deep enough for blood but not too much that he's causing too much damage. He’ll admit, he tensed a little, fearing that his lover might kill him (and wouldn’t this be some killer sex if that were the case) but he soon relaxed. The bite will heal and Tony can imagine this is what was necessary.

With enough effort from the two of them, Steve was able to push in his large knot, locking in on the third attempt. He howled in pleasure, shooting strings of cum inside Tony, just as Tony began to grind back against him. He was so full, locked against Steve, cum unable to escape due to the knot keeping it in. Tony moaned weakly as he came one last time. There wasn't a lot to shoot out, just a few spurts. Definitely nothing to rival Steve’s release

Tony panted, still on his hands and knees. His limbs were shaking and his chest heaved. He did it. He did it and he's glad. But Steve hasn't transformed back into his human self. In fact, he hasn't even pulled out yet. He was also panting above him, though that could be because he’s a giant dog. He wasn’t moving much though.

Until he placed his clawed hands under Tony's belly and began adjusting the two of them. The two now laid down onto their sides, Steve still locked inside of Tony. The pillows were starting to make sense now, Tony thought as he rested his head on one. And the water too, which he grabbed a bottle and drank some, lifting his head for a brief moment to do so. "You really did think all of this through, Cap." He said to the beast, he reached back to awkwardly pat Steve’s fur ridden hip.

When he rested his head again, Steve began to lap at the wound on Tony's neck/shoulder. It's supposed to heal Tony, if he were human or another werewolf, but as a vampire, it just means it'll take longer to close up. Which Tony isn't sure Steve is doing on purpose or because instinct tells him to do so, he'll have to ask later.

After he naps...

 

* * *

 

 

Tony awoke to the smell of raw meat and cooked meat. Both smelled good but after such a draining activity, he’d prefer something else. 

So sniffing through the succulent scent, he searched for his familiar beloved. But he couldn't run to him. Tony only got so far as to turn his body and hiss very loudly in pain. It got Steve's attention though because, in moments, Steve was by Tony's side and holding his hand, back in his human form. He looked worriedly at Tony. "Are you alright?"

Tony watched him and nodded. "Just sore. All over. Can I have a bite?"

Steve nodded and tilted his head to the side. Tony got into position but before sinking his teeth in, he asked, "Did it work?"

Steve winced when the fangs pierced the skin but didn't show any signs of struggle afterward, even holding Tony in his arms. "I suppose so. I don't feel any difference, I'm still in love with you. But other wolves would notice. We won't know for sure till we come across one."

Tony pulled back and licked the excess away before looking at Steve. "Well, if it did or didn't work, you're going to have to keep doing that," Tony said with a deadpan face."Like fuck, that was amazing." He went to lay down again, his back didn’t feel much like holding it up. If he were any other creature, he would fear that Steve blew his back out. Not that it would be much of a problem in his book anyway, the next time would only mean he didn’t have to worry about his back.

Steve blushed and cleared his throat, pulling Tony from his thoughts. "We'll see. I'll do it on occasion."

"Will you bite me again or was that a one-time thing," As Tony said it, he reached up to where the bite was and was met with some gauze. He raised a brow and looked at Steve. "You patched me up?"

Steve smiled. "You're going to need some more time to heal, it was all a part of the bonding process. I'm sorry. My...Genetic material might stunt your healing too, more than usual at least. Down there, I mean. "

Now that Tony thinks about it, he has been cleaned up. The pain he felt must be less than what it would have been before if Steve hadn't cleaned him off as soon as he could. Tony was definitely in love with this man. "You are too much, you know that?"

"I suppose so." He reached over to the first aid kit and started to put gauze and tape over the bite wound on his own neck, smiling, "Now we're matching."

Steve stood up from his spot. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I can talk."

Tony tilted his head in confusion as Steve sighed, going to continue. "You see when you asked to bond it wasn't just...It was more than a relationship. You basically asked for Our forever. Traditionally, _Our forever_ meant pups—or _kids_ , but since both of us aren't compatible for reproduction, nor do we share the same species, that wasn't really an option."

"So what you're saying is a bond is for an Alpha and Omega."

"Not exactly, traditionally, that's all a bond was. Reproduction. It changed, even though the principals stayed relatively the same."

Steve stepped away from the makeshift nest and Tony's eyes followed him to the kitchenette. "Bonds mean starting a family or just for a happily ever after."

"So..." Tony started as Steve made his way back to the nest. "...What you're saying is?"

Steve lifted a small black box and opened it, revealing a black band wedged into a velvet cushion. "You proposed to me. And I've been meaning to do it first, as you can see," He lifted the box slightly. "But you did it instead."

Tony stared, shocked, his eyes glancing from the box to Steve. "That's...That's why you were so hesitant."

Steve nodded. "I knew you didn't know exactly what it meant and I was afraid you didn't know what you were getting into. But you said...You loved me...So I figured.." Catching onto his mistake, he looked away and sighed. "I should've told you out front. I should've explained everything to you but I didn't, and I'm sorry. I was just scared you'd never offer ever again. It was awful of me." And now he was rambling.

Tony reached out and kissed Steve to shut him up. "You're very cute when you're not talking, have I ever said that?" He teased before continuing, "Yes, I want to marry you. I want this forever— _Our_  forever. And I wouldn't mind starting a family."

Steve grinned.

"Then I think we bonded."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the Avengers are just regular humans/whatever they usual are. The only supernatural beings is Steve and Tony. Mostly because I like the thought that they butt heads at the beginning of their relationship because they were rivaling creatures. 
> 
> This really isn't important but like, I had further ideas for this AU that I couldn't fit in the story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
